Is this desire, or love that I'm feeling
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: InuYuki goes down to the river to bathe and cool off from the hot sun. But unexpectedly ends up being caught by Kichirou, causing some embarrassment and tension between the two. But allowing their feelings for one another to blossom amidst the awkwardness of it all. InuKik genderbend, rule 63, Female InuYashaxMale Kikyo, fluff, lemon, *Oneshot*, No smut, drama


**Well some people wanted more Genderbent InuKik, so here you go**

 **What would have happened with the bathing scene if Kikyo had been a man and InuYasha a woman**

 **Well, now you know**

 **fluff and humour**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

InuYuki sighed pleasantly as she felt the cool of the water run over her skin. The heat of the day having worn her out and desperate for some relief from her earlier sweaty state. Her robes heavy and constricting, given the material it was made from. Glad to finally be rid of them for a short while so she could escape from the effects of the heat of the sun.

Though she tended to hide in the shade of the trees away from the villagers, still being hesitant around them despite her budding relationship with Kichirou. Not able to trust all of them yet, having had previous bad experiences with humans growing up aside from her mother. The only person in her life whom had ever shown her constant kindness.

She had gone to the river outside of the village, in the lower valley near the woods, knowing it would be private. Not many of the villagers came out here out of fear of being attacked by demons, so she could have some privacy without fear of being seen. She had never really liked the company of others, never really having any friends to spend time with growing up.

As she got older, she was aware of the prying eyes of other males. Especially when she came into heat, knowing it would allure other male demons regardless of species. All of them wanting to breed with her or make her their mate despite the fact she had no interest in them. More often than not she hid during her heat hoping and praying she was never found.

She may have been a Hanyou, but she was still a woman despite her demon blood. Conscious of how alluring her demon blood made her to hot blooded males. Not wanting anyone to see her naked. Aware of just how much danger despite her powers she was in, despite her strength and abilities. There were demons capable of overpowering her if they wanted to.

She had left her robe of the fire rat and undergarments folded over a rock on the rivers edge to prevent them getting damp. They would be safe there as she carried nothing of value to any thieves so there was nothing to steal. After her parents passing, they hadn't left her much behind nor had they left her half sister Tsukiko anything either.

The only things she carried on her person was her fathers old robe and a shell lipstick belonging to her mother. Nothing anyone could use of value unless they wanted to experiment with female beauty products. She had never really had much to call her own, and though she hated it. Sometimes she had to steal trinkets in order to get by, as no human would ever give her anything willingly due to being afraid of her.

She closed her eyes as she felt herself submerge into the water. Allowing her mind to wonder and distance herself from her troubles if only for a short time. Though cold it was more tolerable to her than it would be a normal human. Being an Inu-Hanyou she had a higher tolerance to cold and hot temperatures. She was a tough little cookie as her mother had always affectionately called her.

Sinking deeper and deeper into the water, cutting herself off from reality. Diving under the blue waters for a relaxing swim, wanting to clean her hair. Due to being out in the forests and constantly on guard, it often got full of dust and sweaty, causing her to need to wash it out. Having been rather keen on hygiene due to her heightened sense of smell so overpowering odours made her feel sick.

Cleaning herself dyed died down the scent of sweat and dirt, washing it off her body. Though to normal humans she wasn't that bad, her sense of smell was stronger, and she found it to be disgusting. Unable to understand how some demons and humans were able to go about their lives without even thinking of cleaning themselves off. The very idea made her skin crawl.

She only wished the villagers did the same, walking through the village while they were in the fields was often a struggle. Their tanned skin soaked in sweat caused her fingers to curl and made her sick. You'd think they would find bathing to be relaxing and comforting after working long hours in the fields or tending to their homes.

Eventually she plunged to the surface, the shining sun shining on the water like stars. Diving out of the water like a fish, arching her back as she did so, flinging back her silver hair like a curtain. Gasping for air as she surfaced from the underwater. Her lungs breathing in all the oxygen she could manage. Though she loved watching the fish and the quiet of the underwater, she could not breath underwater for too long. But it had been a nice swim.

As she brushed her bangs from her face, she opened her eyes once the water was gone. But then caught sight of something that caused her to shut down completely. Her entire body stiffening and shock beginning to sink in. Her mind going blank as she abruptly became aware of her surroundings. A million different thoughts rushing through her head.

Kichirou was standing nearby the river, having walked out from the cliff side, carrying his bow and arrow. His entire body rigid as she gazed upon the naked Hanyou as she was semi immersed in water. His hair lose and flowing, while he had a single ponytail tied around the back of his head while the rest was free. Giving him an air of beauty similar to that of a woman.

His face utterly stunned, a look of awe in his expression as he tried to process what he had seen and what he was looking at. His emotions a mixture of embarrassment and wonder, not knowing what to do with himself. Having never seen the female body until this point, as most of his time was spent focusing on his training and duties as a priest of the village.

InuYuki then snapped out of her daze, her cheeks turning as red as the kimono her late father had left her. This priest, her supposed enemy had just seen her naked. In her birthday suit when she had been off guard. Could she never have any time to herself, would there ever be a time she could let her guard down and not have something bad happen?

"You _pervert_! What? You won't have a relationship with a girl but spying on one is ok?!" she growled infuriated. How long had he been standing there and just how much had he seen of her body before she noticed he was there? Hell, didn't he have duties to be doing? Why was it as of late they seemed to be bumping into each other more and more often.

She quickly turned around in the water, so her back was to him, trying not to cry as much as she wanted to. For all she acted like a tough cookie and liked to tease him, most of it was just a sense of confidence she displayed. Not wanting to let anyone see how awkward, shy and self conscious she could be. Having a bigger heart and softer side that she had hidden all of her life.

In truth, she had never really had a relationship with anyone before. She had never had sex with someone before, nor had she ever had a lover whom she cared for as strongly as she did Kichirou. In short, InuYuki was a virgin. But growing up she had never allowed herself such a thing, having to concentrate on becoming as strong as she could as to not die at another more powerful demons hands.

Kichirou snapped out of his gaze, his own cheeks turning red now. Averting his gaze to anywhere but the naked Inu-Hanyou that was currently half submerged in water right now. Feeling awful that he had caught her off guard and seen something he really shouldn't have, even if it had not been intentional. He was in the wrong here and owed her an apology.

"Sorry, I… uh came here to bathe myself. Its my common hiding place to be alone. I was not aware that you knew of it too" he babbled in an apologetic manner. He should have called out to make himself known. He had only assumed he was alone. He should have known better and warned her that he was approaching before she had appeared from the water.

From here, he could see the outline of her breasts though she had covered them with her hands. The entirety of her body see-through in the water, but remained silent about it as telling her would only dig his grave deeper. Let alone when she had dived up from under the water earlier, he had seen her body up close. Including the soft mounds on her chest that she was so desperately trying to cover up now.

He blushed harder at the memory and quietly roamed away to hide. Not wanting to dig himself deeper into a grave than he already had, remembering what her temper was like. Giving her some brief privacy to escape from the water and change. His own desire to bathe here now the last thing on his mind. Trying to focus on anything but the heat that wanted to rise in his loins.

As the priest disappeared from sight, InuYuki relaxed. After a short period of hesitation, she waded to the waters edge and climbed out of the river. Worried that he may not be alone and his younger brother may have heard the confrontation. Dressing herself as quickly as she could manage, though she fumbled with the ties due to embarrassment.

Wrapping her body up as fast as she could, just wanting to escape and hide somewhere. Wanting to forget about the fact that this whole situation had even happened. She was so angry about being seen nude that she was close to crying. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck. God damn it!"_ she mentally raged. The only coming to mind in terms of words were all curses.

She was practically shaking with rage at her lack of caution. Blaming herself for letting down her guard for even a second. She should have picked up on his scent or even heard him approaching before he had even had a chance to see her. But being underwater with the current she had never known. If she was a full demon she would have sensed him instantly.

Eventually Kichirou appeared from behind the corner, his cheeks still as red as ever. His head bowed in shame as he averted his gaze from anywhere but her eyes or her body. He felt so ashamed of his actions, understanding her anger towards him. Having only just started to trust him as it was, now he had intruded on her during an inappropriate time.

There was no way he could just leave without saying anything, it would weigh too heavily on his conscience. "Please, allow me to make you dinner at my hut. To make up for lack of respect to your privacy" he apologized. While she had been peacefully bathing in hopes of having some peace and quiet. He had intruded and embarrassed her.

InuYuki stopped in her tracks as she yanked on her collar. She blinked as she caught onto what he said, turning to look at the young priest dead in the eyes. After wondering about the woods for so long and her long swim. Her stomach was aching with hunger, desperate to be filled. From the look in his eyes and the expression of shame on his face, she could tell he was genuinely sorry for his actions.

However, she was stills suspicious of his actions, he was a priest after all. Despite how kind he was to her and how he had lowered his guard around her, it could just be a carefully thought out trap on his half. "You mean it?" she asked hesitantly. He had better not be lying to her, she would not hold back on attacking him if that was the case.

She had never lashed out at a human unless they attacked her, which he had done in the past yet never killed her. Over time he had showed he carried no ill will towards her, sensing the kind heart she carried within. Over time they had become aware of one another's existence, yet seemed to find comfort having the other nearby. Even if they rarely spoke.

Kichirou smiled shyly and nodded. It was the least he could do after causing her such embarrassment. He had invaded her privacy during such a personal moment when she had lowered her guard. Besides, aside from the awkward situation he had been looking for an excuse to speak to her up close compared to their brief conversations in the past.

* * *

Kichirou and InuYuki headed back to the village side by side. An uncomfortable silence and tension hanging around them as they walked together along the path through the woods to his home. They refused to look one another in the eye, as every time they did. The memories of their earlier interaction would come flooding back. Making them feel even more awkward than before.

Despite being centuries old in demon years, InuYuki was still a teenager in human years as was Kichirou. Because of this they were aware of how awkward the situation was as they had confronted their sexuality. Their self awareness of how attracted to one another they were, despite denying it in the past. Having to face their growing feelings for one another.

Eventually, Kichirou mustered up the courage to break the uncomfortable silence. Hoping to make the situation better and cheer up the mood of the very embarrassed Hanyou beside him. Not wanting to cause another fight with her after having finally found a truce with her after having built bridges with one another. Their hostility having eased.

"You know… your complexion is fair, and your body is very healthy. Its lovely to behold, even if it was by accident" he replied reluctantly. Hoping this would not cause her temper to worsen and strike him. Her body was perfect for mating, and it was obvious that she looked after herself. She had an ample bosom as her body prepared itself for breeding. Such lovely curves and soft skin to behold.

InuYuki blushed upon hearing his words, though her temper dissipated. At least he was being polite about the fact he had seen her naked, despite both their embarrassments about the encounter. The way he described her made her sound like some form of angel, complimenting her on her appearance. Which was something no male had ever said about her before.

But Kichirou was different from other males she had encountered, be they human or demon. He respected her, admired her, as if she was something precious. Showing his genuine care for her. Trying hard to build a relationship with her without pushing her too far out of her comfort zone. Understanding how hesitant she still acted around him.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously, her cheeks almost matching her robe. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself" she muttered. For a priest, he sure was the most handsome man she had ever looked upon. His silky black hair that tumbled down his shoulders like a curtain, those deep brown eyes of his that showed so much emotion and yet never revealed his mood. His pale creamy alabaster skin and perfect form.

The two then shyly gazed at one another, then smiled shyly looking away again. Continuing on their journey back to his home for his promised meal. But, they no longer worried about the encounter. Instead feeling closer than before. Secretly hoping for it to happen again, if not less awkwardly than this moment.


End file.
